París no es el único lugar que tiene Magia
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella una chica que esta cumpliendo sus sueños acompañada de su mejor amiga viaja de vacaciones a visitar a la prima de su amiga y ahí las memorias vuelven junto con el conocer al chico que puede ser el amor de su vida. ALL HUMANS.
1. Nos vamos de vacaciones

**BellaPOV.**

Me deje caer en el sillón, suspiré. Miré mi móvil y vi que ya era tarde.

-Bella?- dijo una voz somnolienta.- Eres tú?- reconocí a mi amiga que venía entrando a la sala de estar.

-Hola, Alice, lo lamento si te desperté, acabo de llegar del trabajo.- dije levantándome.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se metió a la cocina.

-Como te fue?- pregunto mientras me dejaba enfrente un plato con algunas rebanadas de pizza.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

Me senté en una de las periqueras y tomé una rebanada.

-Pues, estuvo todo movido, muchas cosas por aquí muchas por allá, pero por fín pudimos grabar 3 escenas consecutivas y sobrevivir.- dije sonriéndole.

-Vale. Me Alegro. Oye, te acuerdas que te dije que mi prima Rosalie vendría a Los Ángeles?- dijo mi amiga.

-Claro, estuviste todo el día brincando como loca.- dije riendo, y mordiendo de nuevo mi pizza.

-Cierto.- medio sonrío.- Pero me ha llamado y me dijo que no podría venir, así que me propuso que nosotros fuéramos a visitarla a New York.- dijo mientras miraba sus dedos.

Deje la pizza en el plato.

-Ir a New York?.- dije sorprendida.

-Sí, yo sé que estás muy ocupada, pero sería bueno que nos distrajéramos un rato, y quizá puedas tener nuevas ideas, o algo así para la película.- dijo nerviosa, pero haciendo su puchero.

-No lo sé, Al.- Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero no quería decepcionar a mi amiga, tenía años que no veía a su prima. Y la verdad me quería dar unas vacaciones.

Suspiré.

-Vale, duende, arregla todo nos vamos a New York.- dije resignada. Ya vería como me las arreglaba.

Alice chilló y se me echo encima. A lo cual yo reí y la abrace.

**AlicePOV.**

Tenía que portarme "bien" con bella esta semana si quería que mis planes funcionaran. Es que digamos ella aunque viene contenta de las locaciones y a mí me trae como loca con los trajes. Se le mira tan pero tan casada a veces pareciera como si algo le faltara.

Sonó el teléfono y me apresure a contestarlo soltando a Bella de mi abrazo cariñoso.

-si hola?- dije al teléfono.- Querida como estas?-dije riendo al reconocerla.

-Bien Al.- contesto del otro extremo Rose.- que ha pasado, dime vendrán?.- pregunto.- Así podré ver yo la manera de colocar el apartamento.- concluyo con suave voz mi prima desde el otro lado del auricular.

Cabe decir que entre Rose y yo nunca podrían encontrar ningún parecido, pero aun así compartíamos la misma sangre.

-Iremos Rose, solo que hay un pequeño detalle-dije bajito

-de que se trata Alice?-dijo ella desde el otro lado del teléfono algo preocupada.

-no he conseguido aerolínea, de hecho ahorita probaré de nuevo. Yo te llamo cuando tenga todo listo!-dije riendo y viendo como Bella comía la pizza y me miraba seria.

-este…nos vemos rose!-grite y colgué el teléfono.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Bella.

-Alice, que pasa con los boletos?.- dijo seria mi amiga.

-este yo...veras Bells no he podido encontrar un solo vuelo libre-dije preocupada.

Ella asintió y me miro de nuevo con ese gesto de que se le había ocurrido algo.

-arregla lo demás duende yo me encargo de eso-dijo bajándose del taburete y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.- a propósito ya no queda helado!-refunfuño bajito yendo hacia su habitación.

**BellaPOV.**

Maldije por lo bajo, demonios. Tome una lata de refresco del mini-refrié de la habitación y la abrí. Vi la hora y eran las 10:30.

Suspiré.

Tomé mi bolso de nuevo y mi lata de refresco. Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a Alice en la cocina con un pedazo de papel en la mano y un lapicero.

-Que haces?.- pregunté.

-La lista de la despensa, mañana es fin de semana y no tenemos casi nada en la nevera.- dijo mordiendo el lapicero.

-Está bien, ahora regreso, vale?.- dije saliendo de la cocina.

-A donde vas?.- pregunto preocupada asomando su pequeña cabeza de duende por la puerta de la cocina.

-Iré a comprar algo de helado para ambas y en el camino hablare con Luca, para ver lo de los boletos.- dije buscando las llaves de mi auto.

-Oh, Ok, gracias, pero Hey antes termina la pizza.- dijo señalando la mesa.

La miré pensativa.

-No has comido nada, Isabella.- dijo en reproche.

Suspiré.

-Vale, gracias.- dije tomando otra pizza.

Me senté con ella en el sofá mientras terminaba la pizza y le mande un mensaje a Luca.

-Hey y porque no pudo venir, Rose.- dije volteando a ver a Alice.

-Vale, me dijo que porque tenía una sesión de fotos para esta semana.- dijo haciendo zapping con el mando de la televisión en mano.

-Oh, entonces, quiere decir que estaremos solas, en New York?.- pregunte confundida,

Sí era así para que íbamos, sí no pasaríamos tiempo con Rose.

-No, Bells, tiene una sesión de fotos, pero solo en las mañanas, de ahí pasara en tiempo con nosotros a demás solo son 4 días, lo de las fotos.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Vale.- dije terminando la pizza.- Me largo, antes de que Luca, se vaya.- dije levantándome y guardándome el móvil.

Luca seguía en la agencia, así que pasaría saliendo de la casa. Tome mis llaves de la mesita y me encamine a la puerta.

-Hey, duende, para cuando la salida de los boletos?.- dije recargándome en la puerta con medio cuerpo fuera.

**AlicePOV.**

Muchas veces le había pedido a Luca que me apoyará mientras Bella dirigía a diestra y siniestra sus proyectos, puesto que necesitaba ayuda de un modelo masculino para los vestuarios de los actores. Pero en realidad el trabajaba en una pequeña agencia de viajes a no muchas calles de nuestro departamento, así que era una buena opción pedirle a él ayuda con los boletos, puesto que a veces ayudaba a Bells con los boletos de la producción cuando había que salir de la ciudad y a buen precio.

-Para el jueves de esta semana, Bells.- dije a mi amiga en la puerta, quien asintió.

Una vez la puerta de entrada se cerró, el timbre del teléfono empezó a sonar. Suspiré y corrí hacía la sala.

No me fije y al tomar el teléfono me golpeé con la mesilla de centro.

Maldije y suspiré para componer mi voz, sin dejar de sobarme donde había tenido el golpe.

-Hola?.- dije acomodándome en el sofá.

-Alice, querida.- dijo Rose.- Sí vendrán cierto?.- dijo esperanzada.

Sonreí.

-Claro Rosie.- dije riendo ante el apelativo.- Pero eso sí tendrás que llevarnos a las mejores boutiques y a las pasarelas de tu marca, ok?.- dije seria.

-Claro, Al.- dijo feliz.- No pararás en todo el día.- río.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en unos días, Rose- dije feliz.

-No puedo esperar, Allie.- dijo mi prima más contenta aún.

Rose era una chica especial y muy cariñosa, claro con un carácter algo fuerte pero era un amor cuando llegabas a conocerla.

Puse el teléfono en el cargador en la mesilla y miré la sala de estar detenidamente, pensando en que cosas llevaríamos a Nueva York.

Me levanté y fui al armario del pasillo donde guardábamos algunas toallas y las maletas de viaje. Saqué las que nos servirían a Bells y a mí y las acomodé en mi cama.

Esto sería pesado.

**BellaPOV.**

Salí de la casa y me metí al ascensor, mientras marcaba el número de mi madre.

-Bueno.- dijo del otro lado del teléfono.

-Renné.- dije a mi madre a modo de saludo.

-Hija, que milagro, como has estado.- dijo emocionada.

-Bueno solo para avisarte que las vacaciones las tomaré con Alice, este año, sí?- dije tranquila.

-Oh.- sonaba triste.- ok, bueno, me alegro que te diviertas, bueno, querida tengo que dejarte, Phil me necesita.- dijo apresurada.

-Oh, está bien, nos vemos, Renné.- dije colgando.

Suspiré. Me recargué en la pared del ascensor.

No era una mala hija era solo que mi madre me había dejado de lado para hacer su vida con Phil y yo había hecho la mía por mi parte. Y tiempo después ella trataba de meterse en mi vida como si nada.

Me metí a mi coche y conduje hacia la Agencia de Luca.

-Hey, guapo, sal, estoy fuera.- dije por teléfono mientras veía como Lucas se asomaba por la ventana y me saludaba entusiasta.

Me reí.

Saque la cabeza y le devolví el saludo.

-Querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- dijo dándome besos en las mejillas.

-Hola, Lucas, te he extrañado.- dije sonriéndole.- Entonces, bueno como te decía por texto, necesito tu ayuda para conseguir unos boletos de avión para pasado mañana.

-BELLA!.- gritó asustándome.

-Que pasa, Luca, estás bien?.- dije preocupada.

-Isabella Swan Dios, no, ¿Crees que puedo conseguirte los mejores tickets de avión en tan poco tiempo?.- pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Me reí. Puse una mano en su hombro y lo miré a los ojos.

-Amor, sí no creyera que puedes hacerlo, créeme, no estaría aquí.- dije mientras lo veía sonreírme y yo a él.

-Chica Lista, querida, me alegra saber que te he educado bien.- dijo riendo.

Nos reímos un poco y nos metimos a las oficinas para que me imprimiera los boletos.

**AlicePOV.**

-he terminado!-dije cerrando la ultima maleta y dejándome caer en la cama.

Había terminado el equipaje de las dos, preparándonos para cualquier eventualidad, no es que no confiara en Bella para que arreglara su propia maleta, pero habían cosas que todavía no sabía respecto a la ropa. Cheque las cuatro maletas y podía sentirme en paz conmigo pues iba todo.

Entre a mi baño y tome una larga ducha, necesitaba estar relajada pues varios proyectos se venían encima, principalmente mi primera presentación en la fashionweek de parís. El evento social más grande para cualquier diseñadora.

-Hay alguien en casa?-gritaron desde el lobby.

Demonios que Bella no le había quitado la llave.

-Hola Jacob-dije seria.

**BellaPOV.**

-Hola, Bella.- dijo Diana. La chica enfrente de la oficina de Luca.

-Hola, Di.- dije acercándome a saludarla.

-Que te trae por aquí.- dijo la chica saliendo del escritorio para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Nada, solo he decidido irme de vacaciones a visitar a una prima de Alice.- dije viendo como Luca buscaba algo en el ordenador.

-Querida, no lo puedo creer que suerte tienes, en verdad.- dijo Luca mientras ponía unas tarjetillas en la impresora.

-Sobre qué?.- me acerque curiosa.

-En el último vuelo del Jueves solo quedaban 2 asientos.- dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí.

-Ves, a que me refiero cuando dije que sí no creía en ti no estuviera aquí.- dije besando su mejilla. Y tratando de quitarle los boletos.

-Me debes una más Swan.- dijo mientras me impedía agarrar los boletos.

-Lo sé, Luca, pero, me adoras, vale?.- dije riéndome y arrebatándole los boletos.

-Que te diviertas Bella.- gritó Diana.

-Gracias, Di, y Lucas, sabes que Alice te amara por esto, incluso más de lo que yo lo hago ahora.- grité mientras salía corriendo de la agencia.

Me monté en mi auto y arranqué.

Vi los boletos y cheque la hora eran temprano, a las 6:30 de la mañana. Llegaríamos en el medio día a Nueva York.

Los aventé en mi bolso en el asiento de a lado, girando en la cuadra para entrar al estacionamiento del Supermercado.

Me estacioné y tomé mi bolso.

No había mucha gente, claro, eran las 12:00 de la noche.


	2. Preparandolo Todo

**AlicePOV.**

-Enana!-grito Jacob.

Era tan fácil desarrollar una migraña con el cerca. Nunca desde pequeños había terminado de agradarme Jacob Black.

Motivo?

Lo desconocía, pero simplemente para mi presencia era insoportable.

-Jacob, buscabas a Bella?-dije terminando de salir del pasillo.

-Sí, quería ver a Bells, antes de que se enfrasque en otro de sus proyectos, o de tus tontos proyectos-dijo el restándole importancia con la mano.

Gruñí, este chucho era insoportable.

-Jacob, ambos sabemos que no estás aquí para hacerme feliz, así que por qué no me dices que quieres de Bella y yo te digo si puede o no contactarte contigo o si accidentalmente te hecho de acá y pierdo el mensaje-dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes enana hable con Bella y ella me dejo quedarme acá un tiempo de hecho tenemos una asunto importante que ver.-dijo arrogante.

Demonios.

-Eso no es cierto Jacob.- dije molesta.- Bella no te dejaría después de lo que paso. Lárgate.- siseé.

-CLARO QUE PUEDO BELLA ME DEJO!-casi me grito

Me di la vuelta y fui por una jarra de agua fría si se ponía de perro podría tratar de amaestrarlo...de instruirlo

Si me molesta le aventaba el agua al rostro. Sonreí ante la imagen.

-así que enana, Bella viene?-pregunto encendiendo la tele.

-mira perro, si te calmas porque tengo, unas ganas enormes de sacar mi mal humor pero no puedo Bella necesita tener paz en esta casa, así que si por favor puedes guardar silencio

El perro siguió viendo la tele y yo suspire, se oyó un tintineo de llaves.

-Por favor que fuera Bella, por favor que fuera Bella.- rogué.

**BellaPOV.**

Me metí en uno de los pasillos de en medio, buscando los refrigeradores, con los helados, mientras veía a unos niños jugar cerca de mí y su madre leyendo una caja de cereal.

Sonreí.

Se veían lindos y suspiré.

Tenía todo lo que quería ahora, pero algo faltaba, y lo sabía, el problema es que no estaba muy segura de que era lo que me faltaba.

Abrí el refrigerador y metí 4 botes de helado en la canastilla en mi brazo.

Dos de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y otros dos de chocolate.

Nos servirían, para el vuelo, pues si metía muy grandes, no se terminarían, y desperdiciaríamos helado, así que escogí los medianos y cerré el refrigerador.

Caminé a la caja, y la dependienta veía la televisión mientras se limaba las uñas. Al parecer estaban en las noticias, sobre un cantante que violo a una fan adolescente.

Negué con la cabeza, no me metería en eso y no me interesaba.

Carraspeé y la chica volteo a verme mientras sonreía en modo de disculpa.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- dijo la chica mientras pasaba los botes por el aparatito.- Encontró todo lo que necesitaba?.- pregunto.

-Buenas noches, Sí muchas gracias.- dije cortés.

-Son 24 dólares.- dijo tecleando en la computadora.

Rebusque mi cartera en mi bolso y saque el dinero se lo tendí y ella lo guardo en la caja y me dio mi cambio.

Le agradecí y tome mis bolsas.

De camino por el estacionamiento hacia mi auto, había un niño vendiendo algunas revistas.

Metí los botes de helado en el asiento del copiloto y quite la llave del contacto y baje corriendo.

-Hola, pequeño.- dije mirándolo.

-Buenas noches Señorita.- me miro esperanzado.

-Te compraré estás dos revistas, está bien?.- dije tomando una sobre fotografía y una donde aparecían chismes de la farándula y otras cosas.

Asintió y me las dio en una bolsa.

Le di un billete de 100 dólares y me miro preocupado.

-No tengo cambio.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Quédate con el cambio por sí un día necesitas algo.- dije revolviéndole el cabello.

Me miró y sonrío.

Sí, me había dado ternura y lo necesitaba. Suspiré y me metí de nuevo al auto.

Arranque y salí del estacionamiento de la tienda.

El tráfico estaba inexistente, en ese momento.

Ya era tarde.

Llegué al apartamento y metí el coche al estacionamiento subterráneo. Me bajé y tomé mis bolsas.

Corrí al ascensor y puche el botoncito del 5to piso. La musiquita estaba lenta.

Se abrieron las puertas y salté del cubículo. Camine hasta la última puerta saque mis llaves para abrir y al entrar vi a mi amiga con cara de pocos amigos y una jarra de agua en las manos. La televisión estaba encendida y fue ahí donde lo vi.

-Hola, Amor.- dijo despreocupado.

-Que haces aquí Jacob? Y no vuelvas a llamarme así.- dije mirándolo seria.

**AlicePOV.**

-por fin Bella!-grite entusiasmada

-hola Al, este, Jacob me podrías explicar tu presencia en el departamento?-pregunto Bella intrigada con cara de desorientación total.

-LO SABIA!-grite-IDIOTA YO SABIA QUE MI AMIGA NO TE HUBIERA DICHO QUE VINIERAS SABIENDO LO MAL QUE ME CAES!- le grité acusándolo con mi dedo.

Jacob rio y prácticamente me empujo.

-Bella cualquier cosa estaré afuera-le dije agarrando mi cartera y una chaqueta.

Salí del departamento y busque las llaves de mi coche, mi convertible me esperaba ahí parado.

Me subí y arranque en punto muerto, si no hubiera estado tan enojada con el perro entonces lo hubiera sentido por mi bebe. Él celular empezó a sonar y simplemente conteste con el manos libres.

-Alice Brandon al habla-dije mientras giraba hacia la derecha y ponía más fuerte el acelerador.

-Srita Alice Disculpe el horario, pero le hablo para decirle que su presencia en la fashionweek de París y Londres está confirmada hoy llamaron al taller desde la Oficina que se encarga de este evento, y pidieron que se presente con su nueva temporada y lo mejor que pueda ofrecernos.- dijo mi asistente. del otro lado de la línea.

Grite entusiasmada. Lo sabía que después de tener que soportar al perro sabia que el karma me recompensaría

Esto tenía que celebrarlo con una deliciosa comida.

-cena,, cena ..cena...que seria bueno para cenar y que tarde lo suficiente -dije mientras desaceleraba poco a poco.

-comida tai!-fue lo que se me vino

**BellaPov**

-Jacob, que haces aquí.- dije mirándolo seria.

-Bella, vamos, no estés así, necesitamos hablar.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-No me toques, está bien.- dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Está bien, pero déjame explicarme.- dijo

-Habla.- dije seria mientras me metía a la cocina y empezaba a guardar el helado.

-Bella, no quería que eso pasará, solo, por favor, perdóname, fue una estupidez, lo sé, sé que no te merezco, pero ella no es nadie para mí.- dijo haciendo que lo mirara.

-Suéltame, y sí ella no fuera nada para tí, porque carajos te estabas revolcando con ella y le decías que era tu todo?- lo mire desafiante.

-Bella, escucha, yo te amo.- dijo

-Escucha, Jacob, mira, no me interesa si me amas o no, esto no lo parecía, vale?,.- dije saliendo de la cocina.- No te quiero volver a ver más, no me interesa que pase ahora contigo, porque ya no seguiré siendo tu estúpida, y sabes, no sé porque pero no eres lo que yo pensaba, ni en forma personal tanto tuya como mía, no me dolió que me engañarás, me dolió darme cuenta que perdí tanto tiempo con un imbécil que no vale la pena.- Camine a la puerta y la abrí.- así que te puedes ir, porque no quiero que sigas diciendo mentiras y quiero que me dejes en paz, no te metas más en mi vida, ni con mis amigos.- me crucé de brazos.

-Te arrepentirás, Isabella Swan de todos modos, no estás tan buena, maldita deficiente.- grito.

-El único deficiente, en este planeta, y creo que es algo serio es tú "amiguito" Jacob, maldito ardido.- le grité mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Suspiré y me acomode la ropa. Apagué la tele y la luz de la sala dejando la de la puerta para Alice, le mande un texto diciéndole que me iba a dormir, y me metí a mi cuarto.

**AlicePov**

El mensaje de texto de Bella llego justo cuando agarraba las bolsas con la comida.

-gracias y quédate con el cambio-le dije a la chica que me atendió

Subí al carro y cruce media ciudad. Cuando llegué el departamento se miraba a oscuras desde afuera,..Esperaba que la "platica con Jacob hubiera terminado y que mi amiga se encontrara bien.

-Srita Brandon-dijo el portero.

-dime Richard, que paso? - respondí acercándome a el.

-un paquete para usted- dijo y me entrego un paquete en un color morado, le agradecí y subí hacia el departamento.

Entre en el elevador y suspire por lo lento que iba. Me desesperaba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron corrí hacia nuestro piso y encendí la luz antes de caerme, pero no evite un golpe.

-demonios Bella no soy vampiro!-grite.

Bella salió de la cocina con el pijama puesto y con la mirada un tanto roja.

-que traes ahí?-dijo mirando la caja y las bolsas

-Un circo..!-dije ironizando.- tu cena Bella, te traje comida China, de ultima la comida Thai no me convenció .Así que trae unos platos y no me salgas con lo de "duende no tengo hambre".- dije tratando de imitarla.

**BellaPov**

Después de mandar el mensaje a Alice, me deje caer en mi cama, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la pelea con mi ex. Novio y luego me viera llorando en mi habitación pensaría que lo amaba todavía, pero la verdad era que no amaba a Jacob, no era tanto el dolor de su engaño lo que me dolía sino saber que había perdido tanto tiempo con él y que aún así, no había podido encontrar ese algo que me faltará. Quizá el tenía razón yo no era perfecta.

Pero se debía a que no lo consideraba el hombre de mis sueños, él era atento, romántico, cariñoso, pero no era para mí.

No era lo que buscaba, yo quería más, quería a alguien que me amará con solo una mirada, que me hiciera sentir segura, solo con tenerlo a mi lado, que a pesar de todo estuviera conmigo en cuerpo y alma, no solo en cuerpo y pensando en otras cosas.

Sí, sonaba muy exigente, y créanme, ya me estaba empezando a hacer a la idea de solo encontrar a alguien para estar solo por estar, por eso había aceptado a Jacob, pero con verlo en la cama con mi asistente, me había hecho reflexionar que no era eso lo que yo buscaba.

Me puse el pijama y salí a la cocina por agua.

Escuché un gritito y supe que Alice había llegado. Salí y la vi.

Venía con una bolsa llena de comida para que cenáramos. Después de que me convenció de sacar platos, me metí de nuevo y saque algunos platos y vasos y un bote de refresco, los puse en la barra y Alice saco las cajitas de comida china y las sirvió.

-Come, Bells.- dijo acercándome el plato.

-Me haces sentir como si fuera tu gato y me acabaras de servir el wiskas.- Dije sentándome y acomodando los palillos.

Ella solo río.

-Puede que esa haya sido la intención.- dijo mirándome divertida.

-Estúpida duende.- masculle.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó sirviendo algunos refrescos.

-Como ha ido todo con el perro?-preguntó mientras yo me debatía en comer o no el hongo .

-Pues, me ha engañado, se estaba follando a mi asistente cuando entre a la mesa directiva.- suspiré haciendo a un lado el hongo.- Pero sabes, sonará raro, pero no me ha dolido, no siento como que me duela así como cuando rompes con el novio de 3 años y rompes a llorar a mares.- dije comiendo otro poco.-No he sentido nada, es más el sentimiento de saber que no he encontrado al hombre ideal.- suspire

-Te entiendo, pequeña.- dijo mi amiga sonriéndome condescendiente.

Asentí y seguimos comiendo.

**AlicePov**

-no te preocupes Bells, todo pasara y ya vez que el tiempo es sabio, lo encontremos ya verás-dije tratando de hacerla reír. Decidido tengo que encontrar al chico en New York…!

-Bells si no está en NY.. Nos tomamos un año sabático y lo buscamos por el mundo-dije decidida alejando el plato de mi

-qué?-grito bella alarmada.

-eso y ahora come-termine metiéndole un raviol en la boca.-eso es ahora mastica y engulle-le dije riendo.

-pequeña duende vuelve en este momento!-dijo Bells

Corrimos por la sala hasta que Bells tropezó y cayó en el sillón de forma muy graciosa.

-por eso ahora iras al baño!-grito Bella aventándome los cojines cercanos.

-no Bella! calma paz! me rindo!-grite desde atrás de la mesa.

-gracias duende-dijo sentándose

-de nada ahora come no te quiero flaca y escuálida en NY!-grite.

-duende tengo los boletos eres una pinche suertuda-dijo mientras bebía un poco de soda.

-gracias gracias!-dije haciendo una reverencia causando más risas.

**BellaPov**

Le entregue a Alice los boletos tomándolos de la mesita de centro y los reviso.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos un días para terminar de arreglar todo.- dijo seria.

-Vale, yo mañana aviso a los chicos, para que tomen un descanso de un mes, y así porque llevamos adelantada la película, solo faltan dos escenas.- dije suspirando.

-bueno Bella, yo ya tengo los diseños. Solo faltan algunos accesorios, pero lo demás, cubierto.- dijo mirándome.

-Perfecto.- dije- Alice las maletas.- grite.

-Ya la hice, la tuya y la mía están en el armario del pasillo.- dijo señalando la pequeña puerta.

-vale, que más nos falta.-dije pensativa.

-Pues solo eso, el avión, las maletas, avisos, trabajo.- dijo enumerando.

-Oye y los autos?.- pregunte de pronto.

-Cierto.- dijo alarmada.

-Ya sé, le puedo decir a John que los lleve a New York mañana, a la tarde, para que cuando lleguemos ya estén en casa de Rose.- dije acordándome del chico de la mudanza.

-Vale, llámale al chico y yo llamo a Rose para avisarle.

-Bueno, le llamo a primera hora, ahora, enana, me largo, debo dormir, mañana será un día pesado.- dije bostezando.

-Cierto, dulces sueños, Bellas.- dijo caminando a su habitación.

Me metí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, cuando sentí algo incomodo en mi espalda.

Me removí y vi la bolsa de revistas.

Me senté y prendí la luz de la mesita.

La revista de fotografía, la puse en la mesita y empecé a hojear la otra. La de espectáculos. Estaba leyendo el horóscopo, cuando un anuncio capto mi atención.

Era sobre la Orquesta Filarmónica de Nueva York, al parecer iban a hacer una aparición en central park.

Sonreí.

Vi la fecha y era el jueves a la noche.

Saque mi agenda electrónica y apunte el evento. No me lo perdería. Le diría a Alice si quería ir, pero sabía que no le interesaban mucho esas cosas, pero yo sí iba a ir.

Cerré la revista y me acomode en la cama. Puse la alarma y deje que Morfeo me reclamara.

Este viaje, esperaba que fuera grandioso.

**AlicePov**

Llegue a la habitación y mire la caja lo más seguro no era nada. Quizá un paquete de esos que manda el banco para promocionar una tarjeta.

Simplemente mas papeles y papeles.

Deje un poco de lado el paquete y me acorde de Bella. Ella siempre hacía escándalo con los paquetes. Nunca supe porque pero era divertido verla a ella haciendo lo que normalmente yo hacía.

Suspiré.

Bella era increíble, una gran mujer, fuerte, inteligente, y a veces algo cabezota pero era muy linda cuando la llegaba a conocer. Sin embargo de un tiempo acá desde que Reneé la llamo para decirle que se había casado por segunda vez ella estaba diferente.

Pareciera como sí le faltaba algo. Quizá era que necesitaba enamorarse. Desde el colegio que no lo hacía. Sí quizá fuera eso.

Me levanté de mi estupor y me prometí a mi misma que le conseguiría a Bella un hombre en estas vacaciones. La quería feliz y eso era seguro que la haría feliz.

Suspiré. Yo ya me había resignado hasta cierto punto que la persona que yo había elegido estaba ocupada. No vivía en este mundo o que simplemente todavía no era tiempo de conocerlo.

Pero a diferencia de Bella, no trataba de pensar en eso, pues llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar, pero ella a pesar de que me duele reconocerlo, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

Quizá fuera porque desde pequeña las personas la habían abandonado sin importar qué. Primero su madre cuando la dejo a cargo de Charlie a tan corta edad y luego su padre que había fallecido en un atentado a una tienda en el pueblo donde residía.

Tomé mi móvil y me eché a mi cama. Mensaje a Rose para avisarla de los autos y los planes que habíamos hecho.

Me acomode en la cama y traté de dormir.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero después de girar por 4 veces en la cama me di por vencida. El sueño no venía a mí.

Me levanté y salí al balcón que tenía en la habitación. Era pequeño, pero acogedor.

Suspiré.

Debajo de nosotros se hallaba Los Ángeles, tan ajetreada como siempre pero eso se veía tan normal.

Tan Bella y tan Luminosa.

A lo lejos se veía el mar, tan largo, tan lejano pero a la vez tan tranquilo a la lejanía.

Miré a los cielos, y a pesar de que no era muy devota rogué a los cielos porque nuestro viaje saliera de maravilla.

Suspiré de nuevo y me metí acomodando mi trasero en la silla frente al escritorio para empezar a dibujar algo nuevo y poder tranquilizarme.


	3. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**BellaPov**

Me removí en mi lecho y tanteé la mesita para apagar el ruidito de la alarma.

Gemí y me voltee boca arriba.

Suspiré.

Abrí mis ojos y las cosas pendientes se empezaron a reproducir en mi cabeza.

Gruñí.

-Bueno primero lo primero.- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me metía a bañar.

Salí y me cepillé el cabello, me puse una blusa de tirantes azul y unos vaqueros negros con unas sandalias con pedrería, me hice una coleta de caballo y me puse los lentes negros en la cabeza, tome el bolso con mi ordenador y algunos papeles, y salí a la cocina.

Alice no estaba pero la cafetera estaba prendida.

Tomé la taza de café y deje un post it avisando que comería fuera, le llamaría más tarde.

Jale las llaves del apartamento y me metí al ascensor.

Busque mi agenda en mi bolso y empecé a checar mis asuntos pendientes. Me metí al auto y me puse lo lentes negros.

Lo primer era ir al set para hablar con los chicos.

Me acomodé el manos libres y marque el número de John.

-Hola?.- dijo una voz varonil.

-John, querido, tengo algo importante que hablarte. Buenos días.- dije saliendo del estacionamiento.

**AlicePov.**

Suspire. 6 de la mañana y no dormí.

No pude pegar un ojo en la noche, por lo que me levante y me duche. Salí relajada y me cambie rápido.

Unos leggins negros, una blusa blanca larga, una chaqueta tipo inglesa unos lentes. Cepille como siempre mi cabello y puse solo un poco de gloss, me coloqué mis botas de aguja y salí del cuarto.

La cafetera la deje encendida por Bella y salí sin rumbo fijo agarre el coche y conduje por las vacías calles de LA.

Me pare en el muelle y apreté el volante y un sentimiento de frustración se adueñaba de mi a cada paso que daba. Eran las 9 de la mañana y hasta esa hora pude serenarme un poco trate de olvidar mi alegato y corrí hacia una cafetería.

Compre un capuchino con kaluha y fui por las telas de aquel precioso diseño que se forma en mi cabeza.

-Buenos días-dije entrando a la asombrosa tienda de la que ya era socia-

-Alice querida-dijo Jane saliendo de las oficinas y dándome dos besos al aire

-Jane, querida, vengo por unos pedidos importantes que hacerte.- dije feliz.

-de que se trata Al.-dijo sentándose y ofreciéndome el asiento disponible.

-quiero un rollo completo de seda blanca, encaje de época y unos cuantos de satín en color marfil, también quiero que traigas pedrería original en tamaños de dos milímetros.- dije pensativa y analizando todas las telas, para checar la calidad.

Obviamente no la dudaba era solo checar que estuvieran perfectas, sin ninguna falla.

-Querida también te molesto con un rollo completo de encaje blanco de rosas y también los hilos en oro y plata que tienes en el almacén tres-dije sonriéndole.

-Al querida quien se casa?-dijo Confundida.

-nadie todavía.- dije seria.- pero lo hará.- reí.

-nos vemos Jane tengo cosas que hacer y tengo que pasar al plató.- dije despidiéndome de mi amiga.

Me aleje y subí al carro.

Tomé mi móvil y marque el numero rápido de Ang.

-Angela?, si amiga podrías por favor poner los hilos que te pedí en la encimera ?-gracias-dije colgando.

Esto era un nuevo proyecto que estaba segura tomaría tiempo pero lo terminaría y valdría la pena.

**BellaPov**

-Perfecto, John, sí claro claro, yo entiendo.- dije mientras bajaba del auto y saludaba al guardia de la puerta.

-Bella, buenos días, yo.- dijo Charlie mi asistente. La calle con un movimiento de mano.

-Bueno, querido, nos vemos luego y muchas gracias, a las 4 en punto nos veremos.- dije colgando.

Saque la agenda y tache eso

-Que quieres Charlie?.- dije seria.

-Yo, este, es por lo de...- dijo pero la volví a cortar.

-Ahórrate las palabras si es por lo de ayer, está bien, no me interesa ahora, deja los papeles en mi escritorio de la sala de juntas y avísales a los chicos, a todos, que los veo ahí en 3 minutos.- dije ignorándola y caminando a la sala de juntas.

Cuando llegue vi a Johnny, sirviéndose café.

-Buenos Días, Bells.- dijo amable besando mi mejilla.

-Hola, Johnny.- dije devolviéndole el beso.- no te vayas, hay una pequeña junta.

Asintió, de a poco la sala se fue llenando.

Cuando estaban todos me levante del asiento y los miré.

-Bueno chicos, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por la película tan maravillosa que me han dado.- dije sonriéndoles a lo cual todos empezaron a vitorear.- ahora, como han trabajado duro y sin descanso he decidido darles un mes de relajación para que sean libres y hagan lo que les plazca, pero eso sí, al cumplimiento del mes, volveremos aquí a terminar las dos escenas que nos faltan.- dije seria.

-Wow, que bueno, Bells, yo debía ir a casa por el cumpleaños de mi madre y no sabía cómo decirte.- dijo Michelle. Me reí.

-Vale, pueden recoger sus cosas, son libres.- grite. A lo cual todos salieron apresurados contándose lo que harían.

Acomode algunos papeles y salí de ahí yo también.

Una vez deje todo acomodado en mi oficina, corrí a mi auto, si manejaba por la vía libre de semáforos, llegaría a tiempo.

Me despedí del guardia y me monte en mi ato colocándome de nuevo el manos libres y aventando la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto.

Esperaba que aún tuvieran boletos.

**AlicePov**

El diseño era especial, por lo tanto tenía que quedar con los perfectos accesorios.

Camine una cuadra más abajo y vi una tienda de antigüedades, lo bastante elegante y nada común para hacerme entrar, me recibió la típica campanita que advertía de un cliente, y de la parte de atrás salió una mujer de unos 30 años con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a Antiguo pero bello...-vaya nombre pensé.

-muchas gracias, solo estoy viendo.- dije amablemente.

Me moví con cuidado entre los estándares. Habían cosas realmente preciosas, piezas que se miraban estaban muy bien cuidadas, pero hubo un juego que me llamo la atención y unos accesorios perfectos para el vestido.

El broche en forma de rosa que colgaba de un antiguo sombrero.

-disculpa, cuanto es por el sombrero, el juego y los accesorios de aquí?-dije señalando.

La mujer me dio el precio, que me pareció lo bastante justo así que le di la tarjeta crédito mientras ella guardaba las cosas en una pequeña bolsa.

Su cara de desorientación podría competir con la de Bella, pero salí satisfecha de la tienda con mi nueva adquisición.

Me metí al carro y conduje hacia la casa.

**BellaPov**

Me estacione en el lugar vacio enfrente del establecimiento. Tome mi cartera y baje del auto corriendo, casi a punto e tropezar.

Cuando logré estabilizarme, seguí corriendo. Estúpido, lo sé, pero tenía prisa.

-Buenos días.- dijo la chica detrás del mostrador de metal.

-Hola, vengo a comprar 4 boletos para la presentación de la Orquesta en Nueva York.- le dije mientras me recomponía de la traqueteada.

-Amm, permite verificar, porque creo que ya no quedan boletos.- dijo apenada.

Demonios, a buena hora. Miré al cielo y le rogué a alguien ahí que me considerará una vez, solo una para conseguir boletos, había deseado toda mi vida, poder ver a una filarmónica de ese calibre, y a como diera lugar lo conseguiría.

No dejaría que nada se interpusiera en cumplir mi sueño. Sí, suena algo desquiciado, pero que dirían si les sucediera algo así?

Ahh verdad.

-Oh, Mira tengo precisamente 4 boletos que fueron apartados ayer en la noche, quedaron de pasar por ellos hoy y pagarlos, pero la hora ya ha expirado y no vino nadie.- dijo la chica confundida.

Chillé y agradecí a quien quiera que me haya ayudado. Lo lamentaba por esas personas pero ellos se lo perdían.

-Dámelos.- dije desesperada.

La chica río y tecleo algo en la computadora.

-Tu nombre?- dijo mirándome expectante.

-Isabella Swan.- dije emocionada.

Tome el dinero de la cartera y se lo entregué.

-Bien.- dijo.- o, perdón pero te faltan 500 dólares.- dijo mostrándome el dinero.

-Oh, aceptas tarjeta?- dije sacando la dorada, era para emergencias, claro lo había dicho, pero haber, esto no era una emergencia?

-Claro, permíteme.- dijo dándome el dinero y tomando la tarjeta.

La deslizó por la terminal y me la entrego junto con el baussher.

Lo firmé y ella imprimió los boletos.

Los tomé y metí dentro de un sobre que le compre ahí mismo, les di un dramático beso, provocando de nuevo las risas de la chica y corrí a mi auto gritándole un agradecimiento.

Debía llegar a casa a terminar de mandar mis solicitudes y a checar la encuesta y resultados de mi película.

**AlicePov**

Al llegar a casa Bella no estaba, por lo que le escribí una nota en la que le decía que la alcanzaría en el aeropuerto, entre presurosa en mi habitación y avente todo lo que traía en las manos, agarre mi caja de confección, una camiseta, mis maletas y una liga para cabello, y parte de unos encaje bonitos que me había traído a la casa para cotizar más que nada. Con cuidado y equilibrando bien las cosas tome el ascensor.

Lo que me tomo hacer dos viajes en ascensor y una vez dentro del carro ya estaba mi computadora y mis utensilios de costura.

Me acomode y de pronto vi la bolsa que había comprado en antigüedades. Repasé lo que había sacado del departamento. Me bajé y acomodé mis maletas para el viaje en el maletero junto con mi equipaje adicional.

Regresé al asiento del piloto y salí de la calzada a gran velocidad, llegue a mi taller en alrededor de 45 minutos el tráfico en LA era pesado.

Llame en cuanto aparque a Angela, para que mandara a Seth a ayudarme a bajar todas las cosas que traía y de paso que fuera por un café.

Sonreí.

-Angela llegaron las telas que le pedí a Jane?-dije mientras dejaba mi bolso en una linda vara de cedro que habíamos comprado en una subasta.

-yo...si Alice, están haya atrás y por cierto dijo que te mando un tipo de tela nueva que tal vez te sirva-dijo mirando su carpeta anotando algunas cosas.

Angela era tímida pero muy eficiente, le sonreí y la despedí mientras me dirigía a la parte de atrás del taller con cuidado y fui a ver las telas.

La nueva tela que me había enviado jane era bellísima sublime, pero si existía un pero con esta tela era otro diseño el que tenía en mente no iba a funcionar puesto que era demasiado extravagante para el diseño que había tenido rondando en mi cabeza, era única para otra pequeña loca idea que hacía tiempo había tenido, por lo que la deje ahí y empecé a hacer los trazos. Jale un maniquí y lo ajuste las medidas que quería.

-Alice, querida!.-dijo Seth entrando.

-que paso Seth, ocurre algo?-le respondí mientras me giraba

-dejaste el celular-dijo tendiéndome el aparato.

Suspire, a veces olvidaba hasta lo más importante.

-gracias Seth.- dije sonriéndole.

El chico se marcho feliz y Angela entro al despacho a informarme que saldría por un refrigerio a lo cual le encargué un poco de café helado.

En cuanto me quede sola deje volar mi imaginación y la tela empezó a cobrar vida.

**BellaPov**

Tome la 101 para llegar más rápido a casa, pues el tráfico estaba de los mil demonios, suspiré cuando por fín pude ver la fachada de mi edificio.

Me estacione y baje del auto. Tome mis cosas, checando no olvidar nada y me encamine a la entrada saludando al guardia, quien me miraba amable.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Srta.- dijo cuando estaba por entrar.- Perdone, pero es usted Isabella Swan?- dijo tímido.

Asentí.

-Así, en que puedo servirle.- dije amable.

-Usted disculpe, estoy cubriendo el turno del día, y normalmente lo hago de noche.- dijo apenado.-

-No se preocupe.- dije para tranquilizarlo.- que sucede?.- pregunté.

-Solo, quería entregarle esto, lo trajeron hace unos minutos, un chico del correo.- dijo tendiéndome una caja envuelta en papel plateado.

Lo tomé extrañada y le agradecí.

Subí a mi piso, pero aún sin abrir el paquete, una parte estaba emocionada, y otra estaba totalmente aterrada.

Cuando llegue vi las cosas de Alice tiradas por todos lados en la sala, la busque llamándola, pero no estaba, me cruce de brazos y pedí algo en el restaurant Chino, me acomode en el sofá y vi la caja enfrente mío.

Suspiré.

-Vamos Swan ni que fuera ántrax, según el gobierno lo deshabilitaron hace años.- dije después riéndome de mis tonterías.

Y sí era un dedo de Alice, Dios, tal vez la habían secuestrado o algo, por eso estaba todo tirado. Me aterré.

Tome un poco de valor rezando por no encontrar alguna parte del cuerpo de mi amiga ahí dentro.

-Vale. Aquí voy.- dije.

Quite con cuidado los pedazos de cinta adhesiva con el abrecartas de la mesilla.

Lo desenvolví tratando de no rasgar el papel, en verdad era bonito aparte de que trataba de retrasar el momento.

Cuando lo abrí, me rebelo una preciosa caja de terciopelo negro. Deje el envoltorio de lado y la abrí lentamente.

Jadeé.

Era una invitación, con una rosa de cristal encima.

Saque la invitación y el grabado era increíble, majestuoso, era una elegancia envuelta en tan pequeño gesto.

Tenía la insignia de Julliard.

**AlicePov**

Puntada acá, cierre por allá, coser acá, deshacer este hilo así, bordar, comprimir, minimizar detalles.

Dios.

Era muchas cosas, pero todo valía la pena.

Angela se había acordado de lo olvidadiza que era a la hora de comer cuando tenía un proyecto que me absorbiera tanto. Por suerte trajo una ensalada, un té y un Muffin para la energía junto con mi capuchino.

Hace poco tiempo había dejado decidida la parte de enfrente del vestido, me lo tendría que llevar a NY, si no, no acabaría a tiempo con él, pero por otro lado el vestido azul zafiro que confeccionaba ya estaba más que terminado, la tela era bella, elegante y sofisticada, pero tenía un toque tan Alice, que daba risa cuando te lo probabas. Lograba entrar a la perfección y estar chic...moderno.

Suspire cansada la tarde empezaba a hacerse presente en el omnipotente cielo, los colores naranjas afloraban y por ahí estaba el paquete morado que no había abierto, pero en fin como fuese en NY tendría tiempo para logarlo.

Metí las telas y los maniquís, los pre diseños en cajas que selle y las envié con Seth al aeropuerto, le había enviado un mensaje a Rose de que llegarían antes que yo y que por favor las pusiera en mi cuarto que luego le contaría.

Suspire.

En que me había metido?

Cuando termine de dejar limpio todo me prepare que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tranquila y que me encontraba sola.

Suspire, era extraño cuando pasas todo el tiempo en actividades extracurriculares te acostumbras a ver gente y al percatarme de mi soledad algo extraño me abrumo.

Sin importancia, nada que no se arreglara con un buen vaso de vino, pero para mi suerte no tenia.

-maldición!.-masculle-a la próxima acepto la botella que Bella me estaba dando!

Resignada camine hacia el alfeizar de la ventana y me recargue en ella. De pronto el celular empezó a sonar y fui rápido a contestar pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, colgaron que extraño me dije, pero de seguro era un número equivocado.

-Alice te quedaras a dormir acá¡?-cuestiono Angie en la entrada.

-si, no te preocupes ya encendí todo, gracias –dije para tranquilizarla.

Asintió Angela desapareció de mi vista y pase al cuarto que tenía en mi despacho. Busque un poco de miel y endulce el té que me había traído.

Encendí la tele y me puse a ver una película algo peculiar, algo especial.

**BellaPov**

Estaba flipando, era una oportunidad increíble, no lo podía creer.

Era de la Escuela de música más prestigiosa de todo el mundo, de donde era la filarmónica a la cual iría a ver a Nueva York, bueno que aprovecharía a ver mientras estaba en NY.

Terminé de leer la invitación, me estaban invitando a tocar con ellos en una de las presentaciones, la que a mí me pareciera. Puesto que harían dos presentaciones.

Me pedían disculpas por lo apresurado y que podía negarme sin ningún problema, pero ni loca lo haría.

Deje la delicada Invitación a un lado de la caja en la mesa y seguí hurgando en la caja de terciopelo.

Había un gafete, y la rosa de cristal, junto con las referencias del evento y el número de teléfono de la academia para confirmar.

Corrí y saque la pequeña tarjera con el numero taquigrafiado, tomé mi móvil y empecé a marcar.

-Academia Julliard.- dijo una voz de hombre algo suave.

-Amm, buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan, llamo por la invitación.- dije nerviosa.

-Oh, un momento señorita, permanezca en la línea, por favor.- dijo algo alarmado.

Se oyó un leve "pi" y después una voz de mujer contesto.

-Jullian Becket al habla.- dijo la mujer.- Señorita Swan un placer recibir su llamada.- dijo realmente contenta.

-Amm... Gracias, pero el placer es mío, solo llamaba para recibir informes detallados de la solicitud que han puesto en mis manos.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Claro claro, le hemos solicitado que toque en una función de la filarmónica en el evento de Nueva York, debido a que es un homenaje a la Profesora Danco, la que según tengo entendido usted fue pupila.-dijo pausadamente.

-Así es, y me alegro de dicha cuestión.- dije emocionada.

La Profesora Danco había sido mi maestra por 6 años desde la Universidad hasta la fecha habíamos mantenido contacto exceptuando dos meses atrás, donde no había tenido noticias de ella.

-Espero, ella goce de excelente salud.- dije preocupada.

-Oh, claro claro, está en óptimas condiciones a pesar de ya su avanzada edad.- dijo la mujer.- Ahora perdonará el apuro pero al asunto, ha llamado usted para confirmar o para denegar la asistencia?.- dijo la Señora Becket.

-He llamado por una sola cuestión, pues he decidido tomar unas vacaciones en la Ciudad de Nueva York, por algún tiempo y justamente me ha llegado esta oportunidad así que debo decir que sí, acepto la oferta, Sra.- dije decidida.

-Me alegro.- dijo. Podía sentir la sonrisa que le adornaba la cara.

**AlicePov**

Dieron las dos de la mañana y solo había un mensaje de Bella en el que me decía que pasaría por mí para ir al aeropuerto. La noche pronto dio paso a un amanecer espectacular.

Me gustaba por eso mi oficina, sabía que mi profesión llevaba a dejarme desvelada en un plazo o límite de tiempo muy largo por lo cual me gustaba ver algo que me relajara.

Decidí levantarme y darme una ducha antes de todo, hasta que tropecé de nuevo con el bendito objeto morado.

No tenia ánimos de abrirlo, por lo que escogí mi ropa y me metí al baño, me coloqué un vestido de cuello largo y mangas 3/4 en color gris corto.

En el trascurso de arreglarme dieron las 6 de la mañana suspire, y me decidí a abrir el bendito paquete, y lo que vi me dejo boquiabierta.

**BellaPov**

-Señorita Swan, se le agradece su participación.- dijo la directora.

-no muchas gracias de nuevo a usted, ahora me podría decir que melodía voy a interpretar?.- pregunte.

-Claro, como usted viaja a Nueva York el mismo día que nosotros le suplicaremos que llegue a esta dirección lo más pronto posible.- dijo para después darme los datos.

Apunté todo lo que me dijo le agradecí nuevamente y corrí al estudio del departamento.

Rebusqué entre todos los estantes y lo vi, arrumbado a los lejos estaba el pequeño estuche.

Corrí y lo tomé ahí venía la dirección de la tienda de música.

Sí, no les dije, estudie el placer de tocar el piano cuando estaba en secundaria y continúe mis lecciones al terminar el bachillerato.

Todo paso al presentarse la oportunidad de viajar a Londres con mi tía abuela materna, una muer un tanto sofisticada que gustaba de la buena música y las conversaciones aristocráticas de aquellos tiempos.

Ella alegando que debía tener una mano firme que me educará, y que claramente Reneé no contaba con esas facultades, ella se haría cargo de mí. Así pues me llevo a vivir con ella, me inscribió en el instituto y continué mis clases normalmente, pero claro, no podía faltar que ocupara mi vida en algún arte, y para mí el arte y confección no era una opción así que siguiendo los pasos de la mejor amiga de mi tía, la Profesora Danco, se ofreció a enseñarme todo lo referente a tocar muy bien el piano. Y debo admitir que desde que toqué por primera vez el piano de cola negro de su sala de estar me enamoré de ese instrumento.

Corrí a la puerta y jale mi bolsa, vi la hora en el reloj de la cocina y ya era muy tarde, me puse a comer y después me metí a bañar y me puse el pijama.

Me acomode en la cama y sentí como se cerraban mis ojos.

Alice de seguro había dormido en el estudio.

Me removí en mis sabanas y me acomode un poco más, cuando de pronto, sentí como me empujaban y caí de la cama.

Gemí del dolor.

-Bella. Levántate.- gritó histérica Alice.- es hora de irnos, Bells.

Me levante de golpe y corrí al baño para ducharme, aún no amanecía, demonios me había quedado dormida.

**AlicePov**

Demonios.

Bella no había pasado por mi y ella era de las que se apuraban hasta generarme canas verdes. Suspire, tome las llaves del carro subí las ultimas cosas y conduje como poseída hacia la casa.

Subí por las escaleras porque para mi bendita suerte el ascensor estaba siendo usado en este mismo momento. Me quite las LV que traía puestas y corrí descalza, una vez llegue al apartamento y saque la llave del pequeño farol sintético de la entrada, abrí la puerta estaba todo oscuro por lo que corrí al cuarto de Bella solo para ver que estaba dormida de una manera que de seguro le dolería al levantarse. Sí bastante incomoda.

-Bella.!.-la moví un poco- Bella..BELLA..ISABELLA-empecé a gritar.

-BELLA LEVANTATE QUE YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS-grite jalando la sabana, .lo que no calcule fue la fuerza del impacto y que Bella caería.

Pero hey! quien me iba a decir que la mujer estaba durmiendo a centímetros de la orilla con su gigantesca cama?


	4. Hello New York

**BellaPov**

Me termine de bañar y Alice ya había dejado en la cama mi ropa.

Suspiré.

Que haría sin ella me vestí rápido y salí a la cocina por algo de café. Alice todavía no había salido, se estaba cambiando.

Llame al chofer y dijo que llegaría en unos minutos.

Tome mi café y deje la taza en el lavabo cuando un claxon se escuchó.

-Alice, ya llegaron. Corre.- grité jalando las maletas hacia el ascensor.

Llegue y me metí cuando ella salió corriendo y alcanzó a entrar conmigo.

Bajamos y nos fuimos acercando al auto, El chofer se bajo y nos ayudo a meter las maletas a la parte atrás del auto.

Eran muchas, la mayoría de Alice, pero que hacerle.

Le dije que nos llevara al aeropuerto y asintió.

Saqué mi Agenda electrónica y mi celular para avisar a los chicos que ya me iba y aproveche para llamar a la tienda de música.

-Instrumentos Especiales, habla Amanda.- dijo la voz de una chica.

-Buenos días, perdone, pero hablo para comprar un piano clásico.- dije siendo consciente de la mirada asombrada de Alice.

-Claro, pero pianos clásicos ya no tenemos y el nuevo cargamento viene en dos semanas.- dijo a chica.

-Oh, entonces un teclado pero no eléctrico, sino acústico.- dije mientras checaba unas cosas en mi agenda.

-Listo, me daría el día de la entrega?- dijo después de un rato.

Sí para hoy a las 14:00 horas.- dije.

-Perfecto, su nombre por favor.-

-Isabella Swan, y le pagaré en el momento de la entrega del equipo.- dije.

La chica registro mis datos y le colgué.

-Que es eso de que estás comprando un piano vía telefónica.- dijo Alice confundida.

-Llegamos.- dijo el chofer al instante que iba a responderle.

**AlicePov**

Bajamos rápidamente y el chofer casi me regaña por llevar tantas maletas pero si solo eran 5!

Y solo dos eran mías...las demás eran para el diseño.

Vi a Bella suspirar y caminar presurosa, me había ayudado con algunas maletas y ahora las registraba, pero que escondía ella?

Pero de momento solo importaba el peso que ya hacia sobre mi bolsa en el costado izquierdo.

Era una gran invitación de esas pocas que casi nunca se ven...pero tenía que hablar con Bella, necesitaban que contestara el jueves de la próxima semana, pero yo ya tenía tomada mi decisión solo rogaba por que fuera la correcta.

Suspire.

-Hei Al! si te sigues perdiendo en tus pensamientos no llegaremos!-grito Bella

Le di un billete de 50 como propina al señor que únicamente refunfuño cuando me termino de ayudar.

-espera Bella, que no vez la cara de ese tipo ?.- pregunte señalando al hombre que se alejaba.

-ali , es que solo a ti se te ocurren 5 maletas para un viaje de una semana.

-es que puede surgir cualquier eventualidad!-grite cansada de decir lo mismo tantas veces.

A caso no entendían que era mejor ir preparados?

Bella se rio por lo bajo y me guiño un ojo.

-si eventualidad como el chico que te mira desde la segunda fila-dijo riéndose bajito.

Me sonroje

-estúpida Swan-masculle.

**BellaPov**

Nos metimos corriendo a documentar el equipaje.

Cuando llegamos estaba una joven castaña que nos veía amablemente,

-Buenos días, queremos documentar estas maletas para el vuelo 1535 a Nueva York.- dije sacando la tarjeta

Tecleo algo en la computadora y un chico subió las maletas a la bandeja.

Pague el sobre peso y le agradecí.

Alice me jaló a la sala de espera para ver solamente a la gente empezar a formarse.

-Corre corre.- gritó Alice.

Saque los boletos y se los entregamos al chico de la entrada, caminamos por el túnel que conectaba el edificio con el avión y una chica nos recibió

-Buenos días, permítanme sus boletos.

Se los dimos y nos guío a la primera clase, al par de asientos en la segunda hilera.

Le agradecimos y nos acomodamos.

-Sí desean algo solo presionen ese botón.- dijo señalando uno rojo con el dibujo de una señortia.- el desayuno se servirá en 20 minutos.-dijo alejándose.

-Ahora, Bella, que sucede.- dijo Alice volteándose para verme seria.

-vale, pues me llego una invitación para participar en la presentación de la Orquesta de Julliard.- dije seria.

Alice me miró con los ojos como plato.

**AlicePov**

-Con...con ..Julliard?-dije sin poder creérmelo.-dios Bella!-celebre-esta es una gran oportunidad para ti!, me dejaras vestirte para ese día cierto?-dije riendo

-Hey...Al es que es hoy en la tarde-susurro.

Demonios, pero no había manera de que algún contratiempo le ganara a Alice Brandom.

-pues no hay problema, descuida estas en manos de Alice Brandom.-dije riendo

-Hey Alice… Que sea un poco Bella-dijo ella sacando su Ipod y conectándolo

-Bella quiero decirte algo-dije meneando mis manitas enfrente.

-que paso ?..se te olvido algo?-demonios porque siempre en los viajes piensa que se me olvido algo.

-No Bells...solo que me llego una carta de YSL-dije suspirando.

-este Allie...sabes que de esos tecnicismos...- dijo confundida.

La corte porque sabía a lo que se refería.

-me pidieron un internado de tres meses en París …algo como la residencia de los médicos pero en moda-dije suspirando.

Solo vi la cara de sorprendida de Bella y escuche un leve "oh"

-no te preocupes te dejare todo para la peli y para la alfombra, pero quiero saber que piensas de eso.- para tranquilizarla, puesto que sabía que estaba pensando en eso.

Suspire...era hora de saber si me apoyaba o me creía mas loca de lo que estaba como Angela.

**BellaPov**

Y ahora que haría. Demonios.

la miré a los ojos y deje de lado el Ipod.

-Te dejare lista la película, Bella no te preocupes por eso.- dijo.

-No, enana, no es eso, la película no me interesa ahora.- dije mirándola.- Yo no quiero que te vayas.- dije en un susurró.

Que haría sin la loca cabeza de Alice.

-Bella?.- dijo sorprendida.

-No me malinterpretes, por favor.- dije.- te quiero, eres como mi hermana, y te apoyo en todo y lo sabes es solo que esto es tan repentino, no quiero perderte, Al, me vas a hacer mucha falta.- dije mirándola y dándole una media sonrisa.

-Bella yo.- dijo pero la corté.

-Déjalo Alice, solo quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas te apoyo, porque sé que es tú sueño, es algo importante para ti y no soy nadie para impedirte que hagas lo que más quieres.- dije sonriéndole.

-Tranquila Enana, ahora, cuando empieza eso que me estás diciendo?- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

**AlicePov**

-En las vacaciones de verano, después de la fashion week que se festeja en Miami a la cual estamos invitadas-dije.

Bella suspiro y con cara derrotada me dijo:

-tenemos que ir a Miami, en serio? no podríamos saltarlo...es que estas como posesa cuando son las FW-dijo asustada.

Yo sabía la tortura que era para mi amiga por lo cual sonreí.

-descuida me dijeron que podía llevar a mi amiga, pero que ella estaría libre de cualquier cosa de ese estilo.- sonreí.

-vale vale

-ahora Bella como esta eso de Julliard?, todavía tenemos tiempo y no creas que se me olvido.- dije acusándola.

-oh! Alice!-dijo riendo.

-vamos tu saldrás a un concierto con JULLIARD!-dije gritando prácticamente la última palabra.

-Alice! relájate, mira ahí viene el desayuno y traen tu amado café,..porque no te lo tomaste cierto?.dijo mientras bajaba la tapita de las bandejas y el chico servía los platos térmicos.

Demonios el café venia solo un chico mas atrás y yo ya anhelaba el café

-Bella será que podemos pedir una jarra completa?-dije viendo con anhelo esa jarra

**BellaPov**

Espera a que le llevaran su taza de café y le pedí al chico un poco más para Alice.

-Bueno vale, te contaré lo de Julliard.- dije mientras ella asentía y daba un sorbo a su café.

-Hace años en la secundaría estudié en Londres con mi tía abuela Marie, recuerdas?.- pregunté a lo que Alice asintió.- Pues ella era la mejor amiga de una profesora de música que trabajaba en Julliard, claro en la Academia londinense, en fin, ella me enseño todo lo que sé respecto a la música, también me enseño cosas de la vida y cuido de mí cuando mi abuela enfermo, era tan dulce conmigo y pues después de que mi abuela murió mi madre me mando a traer claro para esto estaba a 4 semestres de terminar la Universidad.- dije todo en un aliento.

-Wow, Bella no me habías dicho eso, nunca.- dijo asombrada.

-Cierto casi nadie lo sabía, pero ahora me han invitado pues el recital es para la misma profesora por la cual pude seguir tocando.- dije recordándola.

-Entonces, lo harás, vas a tocar con la filarmónica?.- dijo mi amiga terminando su café

-Sí, Alice, no soy muy buena pero sé defenderme en eso del piano, justamente al llegar iré a recoger el pedido y me trasladaré al Hotel de la filarmónica, para ensayar.- dije emocionada.

-Quiero hacerlo, nunca se me había presentado esta oportunidad, y de verdad quiero, deseo hacerlo, recordar lo feliz que me sentía sentada con las teclas de un piano entre mis dedos, y recordar a mi abuela.- dije recargándome en el asiento.

-Te apoyo, Bells, pero compraré boletos, espero que haya todavía.- dijo contrariada.

-Amm respecto a eso, yo tengo 4, los compre para nosotros porque de todos modos antes de recibir el paquete había decidido asistir a la presentación.- dije jugando con mi cabello.

-Perfecto.- dijo Alice mientras bebía otro sorbo de su nuevo café.

Le sonreí y me acomode para dormir un poco, faltaban algunos minutos para llegar pues estábamos a dos horas. Coloque mis audífonos y me puse a pensar que haría para no extrañar tanto a Alice cuando se fuera.

Demonios, me iba a quedar sola, una parte de mí me decía que no la dejará irse que si yo movía bien mis cartas ella no se iría, pero eso era egoísta y ella había estado conmigo sin chistar en todo ahora me tocaba a mí, por más que me doliera dejarla ir.

**AlicePov**

El café debe de estar en algún altar me dije, si tengo que hacerle un altar en definitiva, Bella se quedo viendo hacia la ventana y yo nada mas miraba como una señora algo esquizofrénica se recargaba graciosamente en el sillón.

Al no te burles me dije mentalmente.

Pero es que eso era chistoso, suspire en la vida me había imaginado a Bella como pianista, pero vaya que teníamos algunos secretitos por ahí, reí internamente, esto sería divertido, lo grabaría y en definitiva lo enseñaría en Navidad, suspire..Navidad, solo iba a regresar a tan escasos dos meses de esa fecha, bueno si no es que me cargaban de trabajo desde París.

El chico que paso con la bandeja a recoger las cosas una hora mas tarde me dijo que me abrochara el cinturón por que era cuestión de minutos en los que el capitán diera la orden.

Volví a revisar mi celular y solo había números desconocidos

-Bells,...Bells-dije moviéndola

-que paso Al?-dijo esta dándome la cara.

-conoces este número?-dije poniéndole la pantalla enfrente.

-amm, no en definitiva no, ha de ser uno de tus clientes duende y no te habías dado cuenta-dijo bostezando.

Suspire probablemente tuviera razón, pero un mensaje me sobresalto.

"_te esperara un amigo en el aeropuerto besos. Rose"_

-nos esperaran ahí Bells-

-bien Al, ahora por el amor de dios, deja de ver a la señora que teme volar te aseguro que la pondrás mas histérica.- dijo tratando de no reír.

-pero…pero! yo no la estoy viendo!

-la vez, a hora lee algo ya faltan media hora.

Acá vamos gran manzana.

**BellaPov**

Después de que Alice me despertó para preguntarme por el número desconocido, y que la regañará por estar viendo a la señora de edad que le daba miedo volar ella se centro en jugar con su móvil y yo me puse a checar los mensajes en mi móvil.

Eran mensajes solo de Jacob, que me pedía perdón, pero solo los borré y pase a los demás.

Eran de la Directora de Julliard.

Puche la pantalla y el mensaje se abrió al instante.

"_Srta. Swan. _

_Me tomo la molestia de informarle de que al llegar al aeropuerto de __Nueva York__ uno de los alumnos de la Academia la recogerá para llevarla al Estudio en el centro de la ciudad, ruego su comprensión y disculpe la indiscreción". _

Demonios.

-Ali.- la llamé a lo cual ella se giró a verme dejando su móvil.

-Señores pasajeros les informo que estamos por aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Nueva York, así que favor de abrochar sus cinturones para el aterrizaje.

-En un momento te digo.- se encogió de hombros y me abroché el cinturón.

Aterrizamos y nos pusimos de pie para salir del avión.

Las chicas de la aerolínea nos agradecieron la preferencia y nos dieron unas revistas y un paquetito de la aerolínea.

Agradecimos las atenciones y salimos al túnel que conectaba con el aeropuerto.

-Enana, me temo que no nos iremos juntas.- dije mordiéndome el labio.

Alice se giró a verme.

-Qué?¡, Porque?- dijo alarmada.

-la Directora de Julliard ha mandado a una persona por mí pues me solicita con urgencia en el estudio de prácticas.- dije mirándola apenada.

Suspiró y asintió.

-Vale, vete, pero me das la dirección luego para que vaya por ti con Rose.- dijo la enana.

-Vale ahora vamos por las maletas, sí?- dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la sala de equipaje.

**AlicePov**

Dentro del aeropuerto un chico llego a traer mis cosas no se miraba detrás del traje que llevaba pero era algo militar por así decirlo con sus pasos muy marcados y ese tipo de cosas.

-Srita Alice?-pregunto el mismo chico pero se había quitado los lentes,

-woo-dije

-eso es un sí?.- dijo divertido.

El tipo se burlaba de mi.

-amm si disculpa Alice Brandom, un gusto.- dije tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.-y usted es?-pregunté.

-me mando la Srita. Herrera por usted, quería saber si usted aceptara unos diseños de ellas

-espera Carolina Herrera y su hija?.- dije sin creérmelo, en que dimensión e caído.

-woo!-dije

-Jasper bajándose los lentes.-gerente de la casa de modas pero en este momento su chofer.- dijo sonriendo.

**BellaPov**

Me despedí de Alice al salir de la banda de donde recogimos el equipaje.

Le dije que le llamaría en cuanto terminara el ensayo y le mandaría la dirección

Me encamine a la salida, cuando vi a un chico alto de tez blanca, y una pequeña gorra negra en la cabeza y unos Ray-ban.

-Perdone, Isabella Swan?- dijo mirándome por sobre los lentes, revelando unos increíbles ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron.

Me recompuse y asentí.

-Mucho Gusto, Edward Cullen.- dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Un placer. Viene de parte de la Academia Julliard, cierto?- pregunte, capaz era un maniaco.

Aunque después me quite esos pensamientos, un maniaco no se vería tan bien.

-Sí, me han mandado por usted, pero normalmente, me conocen como el primer piano en la filarmónica.- dijo pasando una mano por encima de la gorra.

-Oh, un placer.- le sonreí.

-Permítame ayudarle, he dejado el auto a unas millas.- dijo quitándome las maletas de la mano, solo dejándome con mi bolsa.

-Gracias. Pero yo puedo.- dije.

Se río.

-Yo sé. Pero permítame ayudarla.- dijo encaminándose a la salida.- Por aquí.

Lo seguí afuera y como a unos 20 pasos estaba un Volvo plateado.

-Permitame.- dijo dejando las maletas y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero te ayudaré con las maletas.- dije. Pobre no tenía porque cargarlas, solo.

-Yo lo haré no se preocupe, usted ha tenido un vuelo cansado.- dijo insistiéndome con la mirada a que entrara al auto.

Me ruboricé y me metí.

Vi como abría la cajuela y después abría la puerta del piloto y se acomodaba el cinturón y esas cosas.

-Bueno ahora a la academia.- dijo encendiendo el auto.

-Amm, de hecho.- dije apenada.- Me preguntaba si podríamos pasar antes por esta dirección para recoger mi piano.- dije dándole la tarjeta.

-No le han dicho?- dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Amm creo que no, y por favor dime Bella.- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder de nuevo.

-Vale, pues Bella-.- dijo remarcando mi nombre. Se escuchaba tan bien.- La Profesora tiene el piano que era tuyo en la Academia y lo hemos traído para la ocasión así que me temo que ya tienes piano.- dijo saliendo del aeropuerto a la calle central.

-En verdad?.- dije bajando la mirada.

-Claro, yo mismo lo he acomodado a un lado del mío.- dijo medio sonriendo.

-Vale, pues muchas gracias.- le sonreí.

-Un placer.- dijo mientras manejaba por la ciudad.


	5. Primera Vista

**AlicePov**

EL Chico abrió la puerta del automóvil y me dio mis maletas.

-no le parece pocas maletas señorita?.- dijo dándole la orden al chofer de comenzar a moverse.

-disculpe?-dije pensando que era sarcasmo.

-es que son pocas déjeme decirlo con todo respeto.- dijo serio.

Me quede impresionada un chico con unos ojos preciosos y un amor hacia la ropa. Perfecto

Lo único que me quedaba hacer por ahora, era rogar a alguien ene le Cielo que obvio me amará y no permitiera que este hombre fuera gay.

El chico estaciono el auto y me dejaron en el apartamento de Rose.

-así que acá vive mi prima?-cuestione

-sí, y de momento, creo que su novio no está-dijo riendo

-amm tu eres su novio?- pregunté con algo de miedo. No me metería con nadie que estuviera vinculado con mi prima O mejor dicho que estuviera comprometido.

-no, yo estoy disponible-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Dios es hombre..! Pensé, bueno mejor dicho grité en mi mente.

Subimos al piso de Rose y ella me abrió lanzándose inmediatamente contra mi

-Alice querida!-dijo gritando y bajando varios centímetros

-jazz-dijo girándose al chico que estaba detrás de mí.

-es mi prima jazz-dijo

El chico se quito los lentes y la gorra revelando su rubio cabello y la chaqueta de cuero.

Dios, esto era una broma?

**BellaPov**

-Llegamos.- dijo el chico, bueno Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias.- dije pero cuando me giré él ya no estaba.- miré al asiento vacío desconcertada, Dios, que onda, lo había soñado?

-Sana y salva, madame.- dijo esa voz de nuevo mientras sentía que abrían mi puerta.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

Se río, supongo por la expresión de mi rostro.

-Sí, sigo aquí.- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

Agache la cabeza y sentí el rubor de nuevo en mi rostro, tomé su mano y bajé del auto.

-Lo lamento, es solo que me sorprendió.- dije apenada.

-Woa, me siento alagado, no siempre una chica tan bella me dice eso.- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente.

-Isabella?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Me volteé y vi a una mujer menuda de edad avanzada, con un vestido elegante y un pequeño suéter.

-Lailah?- dije sin creérmelo.

-Bella, querida…!.- gritó y se acercó a abrazarme.

-Lailah, tanto tiempo sin verte, como te he extrañado.- dije abrazándola.

-Recuerdo aún cuando cada noche te tenía en mi casa para aprender una melodía nueva, mi fiel pupila.- dijo mirándome con un cariño en esos ojos acuosos.

-Oh, te debo tanto.- dije sintiendo la nostalgia.

-Pero, vamos, vamos adentro.- dijo tomándome de un brazo.

-Espera, ayudaré a Edward con mi cosas.- dije girándome para verlo detrás de mí con mis maletas en la mano.

-No te preocupes.- dijo sonriéndome.- Lo tengo cubierto.- me guiño el ojo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a que veas a los demás.- dijo Lailah.

Caminamos por el extenso pasillo del edificio y de pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de roble artillada.

-Aquí están todos ensayando.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

Estaban todos los instrumentos imaginables enfrente mío, manejados diestramente por personas vestidas de negro, con playeras, y blusas y pants.

-Profesora.- dijo una mujer mayor, pero no tanto como Lailah.- Que gusto que se nos una.

La tomó del brazo y la ayudo a llegar al frente.

-Buenos Días, jóvenes.- dijo Lailah, cambiando a su voz profesional, como la llamaba ella. Sonreí.

-Señorita, Swan, me alegra tenerla aquí.- dijo la mujer de cabellos canos y lentes con una pitita.

-El placer es mío, Directora.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Jóvenes, atención.- dijo la directora palmeando sus manos.- Aquí con nosotros tenemos a la Señorita Isabella Swan, una de las mejores pupilas de la Profesora Danko.- dijo mirando a Lailah.

Todos me quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos. Me cohibí.

-Ella tocará con nosotros.- dijo la directora sonriendo.

Todos aplaudieron.

Asentí viéndolos a todos y sentí que estaba en casa de nuevo.

**AlicePov**

Gruñí a rose pero reí.

-chicos quiero descansar en serio.- dije exhausta.

-Alice, es te.- dijo señalando a Jasper.- te llevara a donde Carolina en dos horas así que descansa mientras.- dijo viéndome y dándome un beso para después girarse a Jasper.- que tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Camine despacio hasta la puerta que tenía mi nombre y avente las cosas y vi la cama, suplicando por que le callera encima.

-Morfeo por favor tengo sueño.- susurré al aire.

Me deje caer en la mullida cama y sentí que flotaba en el cielo, suspire el chico era tan lindo y era hombre, amaba la ropa, era perfecto.

Si!

Ahora solo quedaba, espera que quedaba? Así primero dormir después ya vería.

Suspire.

**BellaPov**

-Bella, querida, he traído el piano donde practicabas.- dijo Lailah, señalando un hermoso piano de cola al fondo del salón, junto a otro, la única diferencia era que el de Lailah era blanco.

-Oh, Por Dios, está igual de hermoso que antes.- dije acercándome a él.

Me senté en el banquillo y cerré los ojos. Recordando el olor a café de la casa de Lailah, el tabaco, y sentí como mis manos se movían encima de las teclas.

Recordando la primera melodía.

Recordé el rostro de Lailah, sentada en el sillón mientras yo tocaba y pensaba en como pasar el examen de la Universidad. Sonreí.

Abrí los ojos y vi a todos los presentes que me miraban maravillados.

Me ruboricé.

-Veo que la profesora Danko no erro en llamarla para que nos acompañará.- dijo la Directora.- Toca maravillosamente.

-Muchas Gracias.- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora, hay que comenzar los ensayos.- dijo girándose.

-Desde la octava hasta el final de la Rhapsodia.- dijo tomando una pequeña varita.

Lailah se sentó a lado del pódium donde estaba la directora y me sonrío.

-Señorita Swan. Las partituras se las proporcionará el joven Cullen para que nos siga, si gusta escuchar primero y después acoplarse.- dijo mirándome comprensiva.

Mire a mi costado y ahí estaba él con el cabello cobrizo más desordenado que haya visto, pero sin dejar de parecer un Adonis.

-Tocas, excelente.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias.- susurré.

-Ten, he enumerado las hojas para ti, mientras te acoplas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándome las partituras.

-Listos, Uno, dos.- dijo la directora mientras golpeaba la varilla con la madera del pódium.

Todos empezaron a tocar.

Yo acomode las partituras y empecé a leerlas y a observar a Edward, para saber el momento preciso de entrada.

Esto era fascinante.

**AlicePov**

-Alice despierta-decía rose moviéndome.

-Allie, despierta, vamos pequeña-dijo

Un chico se aproximo a la cama y le susurro un leve

-pequeña ya es hora.- con una voz suave y dulce.

Alice se incorporo en el acto y casi lo avienta.

-yo donde...yo diantres-dijo algo desorientada.

-Hey que haces acá-exclame

-despertándote bella durmiente te espero afuera.- dijo divertido.

Me levante corrí al baño y jale una mudada de ropa al salir un poco más fresca me puse un pantalón entubado color ocre una camisa en color blanca y la chaqueta de cuero que colgaba detrás de la silla que avente.

Un par de collares largos en dorado y alisé mi cabello.

-listo vámonos.-dije tomando mi bolso.

Sentí como su mirada su mirada me recorrió de arriba-abajo y sonrió

-toda una diseñadora pequeña, completa-dijo ofreciéndome el brazo

-nada mal para ti también.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa a lo que él río.

Había empezado el coqueteo cínico que se aguantara.

-y bien Jazzy, nuevo en este mundo? impulsado por alguien? Necesitando ser correspondido por la industria?.- pregunte rápido y atropelladamente.

Jasper rio y el ascensor se abrió y nos hizo entrar bruscamente. Me acorralo con la pared y me dijo bajo:

-tu deberías de tener miedo porque estas en las manos de la industria. Y déjame decirte que la industria soy yo.- dijo superior y con sus labios muy cerca de los míos, a excepción que los de él curvados en una sonrisa.

**BellaPov**

Después de que ellos terminaron la melodía Edward me animo para tocar juntos.

Empezaron los violines y después del saxofón empezamos nosotros.

Tocábamos las mismas notas pero en diferentes escalas, a mi me tocaban las agudas y el final graves, mientras el tocaba las medianas. Con tiempos más prolongados.

Empezamos a tocar y de a poco como en el primer ensayo se fueron uniendo los demás instrumentos.

Después de terminar la melodía me sentí de nuevo como cuando era adolescente en la casa de Lailah.

Suspiré.

-Señorita Swan.- dijo la directora haciendo que la mirara.- Veo que aprende rápido, me alegra pues llevamos tres rutinas y no ha cometido error alguno.- dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí.

-Ahora, la Profesora Danko y yo nos estábamos preguntando qué ya que usted es nuestra invitada, si podría interpretar una melodía en solitario.- dijo la directora.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo?-dije atónita.

-Claro, usted, como es un homenaje a la trayectoria de la Profesora Danko, que mejor forma de que su pupila toque para ella.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Me parece perfecto, pero no tengo ninguna melodía a la mano, directora.- dije apenada.

-Oh, no hay problema, por eso, si usted desea puede tomarse el resto del ensayo para practicar la que toco al inicio.- dijo sonriendo.- Era maravillosa, y tengo entendido que es de su autoría.

Asentí.

-Sí, es mía.- dije tocando algunas teclas.

-Perfecto.- dijo golpeando una vez el pódium.- Los demás pueden tomar un descanso.

-Señor Cullen.- dijo la directora.- Por favor, quédese con la Señorita Swan para que la ayude con la melodía.- dijo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo la voz de Edward.

Todos los alumnos abandonaron la sala junto con la Directora y Lailah, quien me guiño el ojo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Es buen momento para darme una nieta, Ed.- dijo Lailah dejándome sorprendida.

-Es tú abuela?.- dije dirigiéndome a Edward.

Edward Río.

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo abuela.- le gritó de regreso a Lailah, pero sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

**AlicePov**

Me quede petrificada en la pared del ascensor. Dios mío era excitante.

Este hombre era perfecto, guapo, de ojos hermosos, una sonrisa increíble y lo mejor de todo es que amaba la moda y la ropa.

Las puertas del cubículo se abrieron.

Jasper salió del ascensor y sonriendo se giro a verme.

-Vienes?.- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

Asentí y tomé su mano para salir.

-Buenos días, Sr. Hale.- dijo el chofer abriéndonos la puerta.

-Buenos días, Rodrigo.- dijo mientras me dejaba entrar primero.- A casa de Carolina, por favor.

No pude ver la expresión del chofer puesto que detrás de mí entro Jasper y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó pegado a la puerta por la que habíamos entrado y yo me recorrí hacia los asientos de los laterales.

-Escucha, pequeña.- dijo Jasper tomando una pequeña revista.- Este mundo es algo complicado, creo que me entiendes.- dijo mirándome por encima de la revista.- Así que cuando lleguemos con Carolina por favor te limitas a contestar lo que te diga y no brinques como desquiciada por la "emoción".- dijo haciendo las comillas.

Lo miré mal.

-Escucha, no me interesa que seas el dueño de la casa de modas, el director de las empresas de diseño y todo lo referente al mundo que me apasiona. Soy Alice Brandom querido y ni tú ni nadie me dice que hacer respecto a la ropa.- dije enojada.

Nunca me había enojado pero me saco de mis casillas.

Me miró arrepentido.

-Disculpáme es que hace un tiempo nos toco tratar con una chica que agredió físicamente a Carolina y pues ella me pide que evalue a las seleccionadas.- dijo apenado.

Lo miré seria.

-No importa, no soy una loca, sí me emociona conocerla, pero porque de pequeña soñaba con ser igual a ella y esto es un halago para mí.- dije explicándole.

Asintió.

-Bien.- sonrió.- Ahora, fuera de broma, ten cuidado con María.- dijo dejando la revista de lado.- la Hija de Carolina, María tiene demasiada influencia en su madre, con decirte que sí a ella no le interesa la diseñadora, porque a Carolina le fascine, no queda.- dijo serio

Asentí agradecida.

-Muy bien, Gracias.- dije girándome a mirar por la ventana.

De pronto un sonido divertido se escucho en toda la limusina. Sonreí era algo así como el remix de la canción "fashionista".

-Jasper Hale.- dijo con voz más ronca. Se escuchaba delicioso.-Claro, sí de hecho vamos para allá, sí está conmigo, sí. No no te preocupes me quedaré para regresarla con Rosalie.- dijo esto último mirándome.- Esta bien, nos vemos.- colgó.

Iba a decirme algo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a Rodrigo sosteniendo la puerta

-Hemos llegado.- dijo Rodrigo.

-Gracias.- dijo Jasper mirándolo. Se giró a mí y me tendió la mano.- Vamos, pequeña.-dijo sonriendo.

Tomé su mano y suspiré esperando que Carolina Herrera me seleccionara, quien diría que estaba a unos pisos de mi boleto a cumplir mi sueño.

**BellaPov**

-Abuela?.- pregunté.

Edward Sonrió apenado y paso su mano entre sus cabellos.

-Sí, Lailah Danko de Cullen, es mi abuela.- dijo nervioso.

-Wow.- dije incrédula.- Supongo que es algo que en realidad no sabía de mi profesora.- dije medio sonriendo.

-Sí, es que yo nunca iba a visitarla, porque asistí a un colegio – internado, puesto que mi padre es un hombre ocupado, un Doctor para ser precisos.- dijo empezando a contarme.

-Entiendo, y perdona la indiscreción pero quien te enseño a tocar?.- pregunté.- Tu padre?

-Es algo chistoso.- dijo divertido.- Mi padre no heredo los dotes de mi abuela, por decirlo de algún modo, y mi madre falleció cuando tenía a penas 8 meses.- dijo.

-Lo lamento.- dije.- no era mi intención.- concluí a penada.

-No te preocupes.- me tranquilizó.- Esme, la esposa de mi padre fue la que me enseño a tocar, ella estudió en Julliard pero el de New York, mientras estaba en la Universidad, y toca muy bien, debo decir.- dijo orgulloso.

-Tu también.- dije.- tienes unas manos increíbles.- dije emocionada.

Se río. Y fue ahí donde entendí el doble sentido de mis palabras.

-Me refiero con el piano, tocad muy bien.- dije ruborizándome.

-Entiendo, y tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, Bella.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Mi cara aumento el tono de rojo.

-Bueno, pequeña.- dijo mientras se giraba hacia el piano.- es hora de ensayar.- dijo serio, imitando a la Directora.

Me reí.

-Ruega que nunca te vea hacer eso, Cullen.- dije.

Reímos.

Tomé las partituras que me había dado en un principio buscando un lugar limpio donde escribir.

-Espera, tengo más en el despacho.- dijo adivinando lo que buscaba. –Vamos.

Asentí y lo seguí.

Salimos de la gran sala donde estaban algunos chicos ensayando y otros pocos en grandes pláticas.

Anduvimos por el pasillo y lo seguí cuando se metió en la última puerta antes de doblar a la derecha. Entramos y me di cuenta que era una pequeña oficina, con algunos cuadros en las paredes, todos ellos reconocimientos.

Me admiré.

-Son tuyos.- señale los cuadros.

-Oh, no son de la abuela, de cuando participaba en la filarmónica y en concursos de arte.- dijo mirándome mientras se encaminaba a detrás del escritorio de madera que adornaba el centro del lugar.

Asentí y seguí viendo.

Me acerqué a una pequeña fotografía que residía en lo alto de un librero de la esquina, hecho de roble. Era una imagen de Lailah sentada en un sillón de cuero café y enfrente de ella una pequeña de rizos castaños, manoseando un poco el gran piano blanco que se extendía por la fotografía.

Se veía en tonos sepia, algo maltratada, pero sin embargo pude reconocerme a mí en esa imagen.

La acaricié por el vidrio que la cubría y suspiré.

De pronto sentí como una mano un poco más gruesa que la mía recogía una porción de mi cabello. Colocandolo detrás de mi hombro.

-Esa es mi preferida.- dijo Edward con voz suave.

Me giré a verlo, incrédula.

-Siempre que llamaba a Lailah me contaba de ti, incluso, una vez me envió esa foto.- dijo señalando la imagen.

-Desde ese momento, creo que me enamoré de Isabella Swan, claro en un principio me caías mal.- dijo riendo.

-Porqué,-pregunté.

-Porque eras la chica hermosa que no había conocido y ya me robaba los sueños de mi abuela.

Reímos.

-Porque siento que te conozco dese hace siglo, Edward Cullen?.- pegunte mirándolo a los ojos

Dejándome perder en ese mar esmeralda.

-Porque gracias a la música toda la vida he soñado contigo y solo hoy que te ví supe que eras tú,- dijo acariciando mi mejilla,- Eres lo que siempre he esperado, Isabella Swan incluso sin conocerte, siento que no puedo vivir sin ti.- dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con mi rostro.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Cullen?.- pregunté.

-Antes no lo creía, pero cuando te vi tocar, supe que ya no había remedio.- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mis labios.

Sí, sus labios se ciñieron a los míos y me sentí verdaderamente en casa. Me sentí plena, flotando, feliz y mi corazón brinco, salto un poco dentro de mi pecho.

Afiancé los brazos entorno a su cuello y me deje llevar por el beso. Me deje ir ante ese sentimiento.

Entrelacé nuestras lenguas en nuestras bocas, moviéndolas a un ritmo que nadie más que ellas conocía, sin dejar ningún lugar de su boca sin explorar.

Sabía que esto era precipitado, pero, sentía la irrefrenable gana de besar y poseer a Edward Cullen, y no descansaría a llegar a conocer realmente que era lo que sin saberlo, ya me hacía necesitarlo.


End file.
